thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Sibling For Nita
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. Vitani was resting inside the den. She was settled down amongst the moss. Vitani glanced up as Kora padded into the den. "Tani, do you need anything?" He asked. Vitani shook her head. "I'm fine." She said. Kora bent down, and nuzzled Vitani's cheek. Suddenly, Vitani gasped. "What's wrong?" Kora asked. Vitani gazed up at him. "It's time." She said. Kora's expression softened. "I'll go fetch everyone" he said. Vitani nodded. Kora turned, and exited the cave. Vitani sighed, and rested her head on her paws. When Kora returned with the rest of their family, Clea and Kiara were the first to come forward and embrace her. "We're so happy for you, Tani" Clea said. From behind her, Nita whimpered quietly. Vitani's expression softened. "It's okay, Nita.“ Vitani said gently. “You're going to be a big sister” Kora said. Simba curled his tail around Nita’s shoulders. Just then, Rafiki appeared at the entrance to the den. He chuckled, and made his way over to Vitani. "How do you feel, Vitani?" He asked. "I want to see my baby" Vitani answered. "Can you take these herbs for me, please?" Rafiki asked. He set a borage leaf, and a clump of fennel down. Vitani nodded, and gluped the herbs down. Rafiki gently placed his palms on either side of Vitani's belly. Vitani gasped, as a spasm rippled along her flank. Nita backed away, as a tiny wet bundle slid from beneath Vitani's tail. Nala drew the bundle toward her with one paw, and nipped through the transparent layer that surrounded it. She bent her head, and began licking the cub fiercely. Once she'd finished, Nala gently placed the cub at Vitani's flank. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.” Nala said warmly. Kora pressed his muzzle against Vitani's cheek. “I’m very proud of you,” he whispered. Vitani nodded weakly, and snuggled against him. “I love you, Kora.” Vitani said. “I love you too.” Kora answered. Kion exchanged a glance with Fuli, who'd come over earlier to spend time with Nita. “Come here, Nita.” Kora said gently. Nita tentatively approached her mother and sister. She huddled beside Kiara. "What's her name?" Nita asked. "We've chosen the name you suggested.“ Kora said warmly. “Her name is Marigold." Vitani said. Nita stared in awe as her sister nosed her way into Vitani's fur, and latched onto a teat. “She’s amazing.” She whispered. Simba approached Vitani. He bent to examine Marigold. Marigold mewled, and caught hold of his paw. She churned her hind legs against his pad. Simba shook her off gently, and bent to nuzzle her cheek. "Hello Marigold. I'm your Papa. I'm your Aunt Kiara's father" he whispered. He traced his paw along the outline of Marigold's jaw, and gently shifted her back to Vitani. Nala bent to nuzzle Marigold’s cheek. “I’m your Nana, Marigold.” Nala said quietly. "She's beautiful, Tani.” Simba said. “We’re very proud of you" Nala said. Sarafina and Sarabi padded forward, and bent to examine Marigold. Behind Nala, Kata and Maya exchanged a glance. Nita glanced at them. "What do you think, Grandma?" She asked. Kata's expression softened. "She's beautiful, Nita." She said. Slowly, Vitani sat up and faced Kata and Maya. Simba steadied her, and Vitani leaned against Simba's side. "I don't have to trust you or love you Vitani. My nieces depend on you, and Kora loves you. I just hope you don't do anything to let either of them down." Maya said. "Maya." Kora whispered sharply. Kata's claws began shredding the moss underneath her paws. Vitani glanced down at Nita. She sighed, and nestled against Simba’s pelt. Simba rubbed a paw against Vitani’s cheek. Kion cleared his throat awkwardly. "She's precious, Tani." He said Vitani’s expression softened. “Come here, sweetheart.” Vitani said. Kion padded over, and settled down beside Nita. "Can we call her Mari?" He asked. Vitani and Kora exchanged a glance. "Sure, Kion" Kora said. Fuli exchanged a glance with Kiara. "Is it okay if I take Belee for a walk?" She asked. Kiara nodded. “Have Belee back by sundown.” She said. “Okay.” Fuli said. Fuli's expression softened as she gazed at Belee. She led Belee outside the den. Once they were out of earshot of Pride Rock, Belee turned to Fuli excitingly. "Fuli, I know something is going on between you and Kion." She said. Fuli glanced down at her. "You're right, Belee" she said. Belee's expression brightened. “I won’t tell Grandpa and Gran.” She said. “Thanks, sweetheart.” Fuli said warmly. "Mom and Dad found each other and they had a connection. Maybe you and Kion have one too" she said. Fuli chuckled. "Want to race to the Meadow?, I promise I won't go fast." She said. Belee nodded excitingly. They began to run towards the Meadow. Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Nita had settled down beside Vitani and was gazing down at her sister. "She's so beautiful, Mom" Nita said quietly. Vitani bent her head, and nuzzled Nita’s cheek. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance, and padded over to join them. "What do you think of your sister, Nita?" Nala asked. Nita glanced up at her grandaunt. "I think she’s perfect, Nana" she said. Nala's expression brightened, and she bent to nuzzle Nita's cheek. She and Simba settled down beside Nita. “We’ll move into our new cave tomorrow.” Vitani said. ”That‘s fine “ Simba said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics